Et si je saute?
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: [the Gazette] Ruki réfléchi à une conversation qu'il a eu avec Uruha et se rend compte des erreur qu'il a commise


**Auteur :** Akira  
**Titre :** Et si je saute?  
**Genre :** euh…je sais pas trop xD  
**Base :** Gazette  
**Pairing :** Ruki/Uruha mes coupains de one shot XD  
**Déclaration de l'auteur **: euh ben en fait je sais pas du tout ou je vais, c'est juste que mon frère m'a sorti un truc qui m'a fais penser au titre…donc ben on va bien voir ce que sa donne hein? Bon les dialogue sont en italique, les pensées des persos en gras et les actions en normal --

**Et si je saute?**

Accoudé à la barrière du pont qui surplombe la voix ferrée, il regarde le ciel…

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
- euh…je… Je ne sais pas…_

**Ce genre de question…ça vous embarrasse toujours…on ne sais jamais quoi répondre sur le moment, ce n'est toujours qu'après qu'on ce dit "j'aurais du dire ça", "j'aurait mieux fait de ne pas répondre ça"…  
On ne trouve jamais les mots que l'on voudrais dire…c'est assez frustrant quand on y pense mais finalement c'est normal, on est pris au dépourvu…**

Il baissa le regard vers les voies en dessous de lui.

_- Ruki…j'ai besoin de savoir…  
- Je ne sais pas je te dit…_

**Après réflexion…je lui ai sûrement fait du mal…j'y peut rien moi si je ne sais pas ce que je ressent vraiment…Je n'ai jamais su quels mots mettre sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour les gens…de l'amour? De l'amitié? De la haine?...surtout pour les hommes en fait…**

_- Je suis désolé Uruha…Tellement désolé.  
- Ne dit pas des choses fausses…_

**Peut être avait il raison tout à l'heure…peut être lui ais je menti… Peut on mentir sans en avoir conscience…  
Je me rappelle de cette question que tu m'as posée…**

_- Et si je saute d'un pont tu feras quoi?  
- Comment ça?  
- Et si je saute…qu'est ce que tu feras…ressentira tu au moins quoi que ce soit?  
- Je ne sais pas Uruha…_

**C'était la vérité…Je n'ai rien ressentit lorsque tu m'as demander cela, ni peur, ni tristesse, ni joie…simplement le vide…suis-je donc vide? Incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit?**

_- Tu sonne creux Ruki…tu ne ressent rien, tu ne donne rien aux autres à part de la tristesse…  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Pourquoi es tu indifférent à tout!_

**Je ne sais pas…j'ai toujours été comme ça aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs…on m'a toujours dis de cacher mes sentiments aux autres…**

_- Tu est vide Ruki…  
- Peut être…_

**Peut être ais je tellement bien cacher mes sentiments que moi-même je ne me souviens plus d'où je les ai mis…Peut être…**

_- Et si je saute Ruki, tu feras quoi?_

Il avait longtemps hésité à lui posé cette question, et il c'était ensuite mordu les doigts de l'avoir fait. Il aurait du s'en douté qu'il lui répondrait comme cela, aussi évasivement qu'à son habitude…  
Aoi l'avais pourtant prévenu…

_- Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui, il n'a jamais ressentit d'amour pour quiconque, il en est incapable…Et croit moi je parle d'expérience._

Mais il avait pourtant essayé, motivé par ce carburant que l'on appelle "l'amour"…  
Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et peu à peu lui aussi se rendrait compte qu'il l'aimait! Malheureusement dans la vie, les chose se passe rarement comme à la télévision…mais Uruha avait eut tellement envie d'y croire…Qui ne voudrait pas dans une situation comme la sienne? Il aimait un homme aussi froid qu'un iceberg, qui ne semblait ne ressentir aucun sentiment humain…

_- Et si je saute?_

Il lui avait posée cette question pour essayer de le faire réagir, le mettre devant un ultimatum si il le prenait ainsi même! Mais rien…rien n'était apparue dans sas yeux…aucune peur, aucun sentiments de regret…rien…  
Comment quelqu'un qui écrit des chanson aussi belle que celle qu'il fait ne peut il ne rien ressentir? L'amour, l'amitié, le regret, la tristesse…il ne fais que les imaginer…les a-t-il connu une seule fois?

_- Je ne sais pas Uruha…_

Peut être devrait il s'estimé heureux…il connaissait son prénom…

_- Tu est vide Ruki…_

La dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite ce soit la résonnait en lui comme la chose la plus horrible du monde…n'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait très mal pris cette remarque… mais peut être est ce pour cette raison qu'il est parti…  
Mais le pire, la réponse…comment peut on répondre aussi évasivement à une interrogation pareille?

_- Peut être…_

Peut être devait il essayé de l'oublier…comme il avait fait pour les autres…Mais pourquoi cela lui semblait il soudain beaucoup plus difficile que pour les autres?

_- Parce que avant ce n'était que des amourettes éphémères…_

Au fond de lui il savais qu'Aoi avait eu raison en lui disant cela…mai c'était pourtant si difficile à accepté…  
Ce n'est pas facile d'admettre que toute les relation que l'on a eu n'était qu'éphémère, qu'elle ne reposait que sur le physique…Quelques part peut être que lui aussi était vide…Peut être qu'il n'avais jusqu'à maitenant jamais eu de véritable sentiment envers ses partenaires…  
Finalement je ne suis pas mieux que lui, j'ai toujours agit avec mes petits amis comme si ils étaient des objet…même si je ne m'en rendait pas vraiment compte…peut être ne se rend t'il pas compte non plus du mal qu'il nous…qu'il me fait en agissant de cette manière a mon égard…

**Je ne sais plus quoi pensée…peut être ais-je été trop injuste envers lui.**

Le guitariste se leva d'un bond du lit ou il était allongé. Il avait sa décision, il savait ce qu'il devait faire…

**Mais…et si je n'y arrivais pas?**

Ruki marchais le long de ce pont au dessus des rails. Le soleil c'était lentement couché avant de disparaître, laissant apparaître son astre jumeau, maître de la nuit.

**J'aime la nuit…puis je encore dire ce genre de chose?**  
**Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ce que je ressent lorsque les ténèbres entoure la terre?  
Oui j'aime la nuit…La lune et les étoiles…  
Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à ressentir pour un…humain ce que je ressent pour elles?**

Il ne voyait pas plus qu'il n'entendait les gens passé non loin de lui. Il errait la telle une âme en peine, se posant des questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensée avant qu'Uruha lui mette le nez dessus.  
Une voix le fit sortir de sa semi conscience…une voix aiguë de petite fille.

_- Dit maman, pourquoi ils ont mis des barrières là?  
- Pour ne pas que les gens se fasse du mal  
- Mais pourquoi ils se feraient du mal?  
- Pour se venger de ceux qui leur en ont fait…  
- …Je ne comprends pas!  
- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre…_

Ruki repensa à Uruha.

_- Et si je saute?_

**Si tu saute Uruha…tu me feras du mal…oui je m'en rend compte maitenant…Je ressent en moi ce sentiment de perte que j'aurais si tu sautais…  
Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…**

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

Tu aurais parfaitement le droit de te vanger de moi Uruha…Mais malgrés tout je ne te laisserais pas faire…plus maitnenant…

_- Je t'aime Ruki_

**…Et je crois que moi aussi…**

Il savait très bien ou se trouvait le chanteur. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pu aller que là…d'autant plus après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce pont au dessus de la voix férré…il avait toujours été son lieu de réfléxion préféré…

_- Pourquoi la bas?_

Il lui avait demandé un jour, intrigué par cette habitude étrange

_- On a une belle vue sur la baie…et puis c'est assez calme il y a très peu de train qui y passent…  
- Tu es étrange…_

Il avait simplement haussé les épaules…

**C'est ce jour la que je me suis promit d'essayé de te comprendre…toi le grand point d'interrogation du groupe…  
Finallement je n'ai ruessit qu'a tomber amoureux de toi…je suis bien loin de cerner ton caractére et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayé…Tu es tellement compliqué…**

Uruha arriva finalement prés du pont ou Ruki était toujours accoudé à la barriére.Le guitariste s'arréta un instant, contemplant le chanteur alors qu'il était seule éclairé par la lumiére de la pleine lune. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient lui faire comme une auréole …

_- Tu sembles toujours dans la lune Uruha…  
- ça dépend de qu'elle lune tu parle…_

**En fait il n'y a que quand je le regarde que je le suis…tu es ma lune Ruki…tu es mon astre magnifique qui régne sur le ciel lorsque le soleil n'est pas la…tu es le gardien de mes nuits…**

_- Tu es la plus belle étoile de mon firmament…_

**J'ai entendu cette phrase dans unhe série a l'eau de rose un jour ou cherchais quelque chose a regardé à la tétévision…je ne pensais pas la réutilisé un jour…elle m'avais semblé si stupide sur le moment…mais après tout, l'amour n'est il pas stupide?**

_- Tu et le centre de mon Univers_

Il avanca lentement vers le pont et s'arréta non loin du chanteur.

**Je sais que tu es la…Qui d'autre que toi sait que c'est ici que je vais quand j'ai besoind' être seul…les autre ne se sont jamaisvbraiment soucier de moi en fait…je suis l'introvertit de la bande, celui qui ne parle que lorsque que cela est necessaire. Je suis celui qui exprime des chose dans ces chansons qu'il n'a jamais du ressentir lui-même… Au final je crois que tu es le seul qui a réélement essayé de me connaître…**

**Je ne sais pas si je doit me retourné ou pas? Et même que devrais je te dire? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…voilà presque 2h que je retse ici a regarder le soleil se couché lentemement sur la mer devant moi…et maitenant qu'il a disparu je regarde la lune plané doucement au dessus de l'eau.**

_- Je suis désolé Uruha  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour tout…_

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face. Parfois des gens passaient a coté, les regardant bizarrement…que pouvait bien faire ces deux hommes a se regarder comme cela a cette heure là?  
Uruha fit un pas en direction du chanteur.

_- Ruki je…  
- Et si je saute Uruha? _

Le guitariste resta quelques instant silencieux…il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui retourne sa question…  
Il réfléchis encore quelques seconde avant de répondre.

_- Je te rattraperais…et si je n'y arrive pas…Alors je te rejoindrais…_

Ruki eut un sourir et se retourna vers la baie. Il murmura.

_- Merci…_

Owari

* * *

Bon scusez moi normalement la présentatone st beaucoup plus clair que ça mais j'ai pas reussit a mettre les morceau de texte qui allaient a droite la ou il devait être --"

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé


End file.
